After the storm (The great Bat)
Pase de Turno : Sabado 13 de Julio Aqui pueden poner las historia de lo que le sucedio a algun grupo dentro de sus naciones durante los 10 años que pasaron en TGB * Registros Reglamento * Ademas de lo previamente dicho esta completamente prohibido escribir sobre los eventos que le sucederan a la nacion ya que esto estara bajo control de la administracion , solo se pueden facciones que esten dentro de una nacion Ej : CER (Comando especial Romano) , CEC (Comando especial californiano) y el CR (Circulo realista) Grupos * Comando especial Romano (Reptile) * Comando especial californiano (Terrele) * Circulo realista (Moironix) * Klareth Draenei (Anglosajon) * Cherīōdā (Neko) * OELA (FiurerCastellano) * Partido Iberico (Darh) * Llibertadors Catalans (Onide) (Abandono) ' Septimo Año (2030) "La Transmision mundial de la Dark Order pronto provoca panico a traves del globo , mientras el contenedor enviado por esta organizacion pronto se acerca a la tierra las defensas de la OMH logran dañarlo en parte principalmente gracias a las armas japonesas , pero al final termina impactando en la antartida liberandose una plaga de nano-maquinas asesinas que en pocos meses diesma a la poblacion local en todas las naciones que tenian territorios alli , pronto la antartida se gana el nombre del "continente de la muerte" , mientras en Asia la perdida de la flota en el espacio , de su influencia en India y las rebeliones Americanas hacen que el gigante chino se tambale lo cual permite a Japon continuar la expansion de su influencia, en America las rebeliones en Norte America hacen que el Emperador Chino decida enviar a una fuerza militar lealista de elite de 250.000 soldados a suprimir las recientes rebeliones logrando suprimir las rebeliones en Oregon y Washingtong y preparandose de alli para lanzar una campaña de supresion por toda la colonia , mientras la nave en la cual la CER huia impacta en una isla en el planeta donde estan los Draeni , mientras estos mismos logran otra milagrosa victoria frente a los Jkul" Comando especial Romano Comando especial californiano Circulo realista * "2 meses despues de la transmision hacia la tierra" * "Mientras de los escombros de las ex-colonias humanas la naturaleza que ellos mismos pusieron en este mundo devora las ruinas de sus antiguas ciudades en Beifong mientras plantas y animales andan alrededor de la antigua sede de gobierno china un rey se encuentra sentado en su trono mientras al frente de el se encuentra un soldado observador mostrando un holograma de uno de sus vijias" * '''N-1 : Quiero informes SHW-58 como a funcionado la plaga en la antartida ? * SHW-58 : Los informes muestran que las defensas humanas lograron dañar parcialmente el contenedor , pero logro su objetivo la humanidad en la antartida a sido exterminada , pero las nano-maquinas se tardan masa de lo esperado lo cual permitio que pequeños grupos humanos pudieran huir , ademas de que solo les queda un lapso de tiempo de 4 meses antes de que se desactiven asi que tenemos que apresurarnos en desmantelar lo que mas podamos antes de que los humanos puedan reclamar de nuevo el contiente * N-1 : Entendido , por cierto como va los trabajos de recoleccion ? * SHW-58 : Segun los informes de SN-64 al parecer la mayor parte de los cadaveres de las naves humanas a sido extraido y los humanos prisioneros ya han sido curados y luego encarcelados , mientras que la mayor parte de las nano-maquinas las hemos guardado por seguirdad incluyendo la suyas majestad a excepcion de una porcion menor que usted tienen * N-1 : Lo se "Viendo 2 pequeños contenedores detras de el" si , sobre los humanos el destino de estos sera decisidido cuando volvamos , ahora preparemos todo para la partida * SHW-58 : En unas 2 semanas estimo que estar todo listo para partir * N-1 : Entendido mientras por aca yo vere que hacen las tropas tu desde el tripoide coordina a las otras tropas en las ex-colonias humanas para que se reunan y puedan saltar en el tiempo * SHW-58 : Entendido * "Corta el holograma y el soldado sale de las ruinas del palacio de gobierno y se transforma y se va" * N-1 : Bueno "Mueve su mano izquierda y apunta al frente" * "Las nano-maquinas salen de los contenedores y forman una imagen en miniatura de la antartida como se veria desde el cielo" * N-1 : Parece que es el tiempo de que regresar al pedazo de hielo donde esos humanos nos traicionaron , pero primero parece que tenemos unos esqueletos con los que trabajar * "Durante las 2 semanas restantes las tropas se preparan para retirarse N-1 junto con sus nano-maquinas forman pequeñas torres de huesos humanos en cada una de las 7 ciudades" * "Ruinas de Nueva Louisiana" "Invierno" * "Mientras neva sobre la ciudad N-1 observa un pilar de 3 pisos de esqueletos humanos mientras pequeños nidos de pajaros se pusieron dentro de estos " * X-21 : Nieve , la representacion de la pureza en la naturaleza , parece que este mundo agradece que nos descicieramos de los humanos * N-1 : Quien sabe "Mientras hace gestos con sus manos como si moviera grandes bloques" * "Mientras mutliples brazos echos de nano-maquinas mueven huesos humanos para formar la torre con cuidado de evitar dañar los nidos " * N-1 : mmm , me pregunto como deberia usar sus craneos ya se "Mueve las manos" * "Multiples brazos juntan los craenos en la parte alta del pilar" * N-1 : Sera divertido cuando los humanos descubran los pilares de cadaveres en las 7 ciudades * "Mientras un cyborg llega escoltado por 4 soldados H-63 " * SN-64 : Señor es tiempo de irnos SHW-58 ya desmantelo toda la linea de defensa por lo cual es peligroso quedarnos aqui * N-1 : Entendido "Mirando al cielo" * SN-64 '''y X-21': Majestad que observa ? * '''N-1' : Nada , solo observo nuestro siguente blanco , andando * "N-1 con X-21 y SN-64 y sus escoltas se retiran hacia el punto de reunion con el resto de las fuerzas por donde vuelven al pasado" * "2 Meses despues" "Presente" "Antartida" "Republica de Chile "captial de Nueva Santiago" * "El cielo sobre el chile antartico una nubes negras cubren los cielos mientras unos rayos morados se ven dentro de esas nubes" * "Cientos de robots desmantelando las fabricas y subiendo las piezas a pequeños vehiculos de transporte '' * ''"Mientras una estatua de un humano alzandose mientras pisa una maquina se ve al frente del palacio de gobierno el rey maquina se encuentra viendo por dentro de este a la estatua" * N-1 : esa estatua para que era ? * Robot guia : Bueno esta estatua representa como nuestros lideres humanos logaron derrocar a las malvadas maquinas y a su lider el rey loco * N-1 : Rey loco e , bueno tengo que opinan de esto compañeros maquinas * "Mientras un grupo de 8 IA se encuentran sentadas en los asientos del miembro del gobierno" * ZXM-1 : Que los humanos son unos traidores que deben pagar por lo que les hicieron a nuestros aliados * ZTL-2 : Si , ellos desarmaron a casi todas las IA que no pudieron ir con ustedes y los que quedaron fueron convertido en esclavos de los humanos * "Mientras otras IAs terminan terminan de dar sus opiniones" * "Costas antarticas" "Muelles donde una pequeña flota de barcos militares se encuentra mientras esqueletos humanos se ven dentro de los barcos" * JK-43 : Humanos intentando huir al parecer para su mala suerte las nano-maquinas llegaron primero , bueno desmantelen todo , necesitamos hasta el ultimo cañon para nuestras armas "Nuevo santiago" "Laboratorios cientificos" "Multiples IA de observacion revisando el lugar junto con SHW-58" * SHW-58 : mmm , al parecer los usurpadores avanzaron con la tecnologia rapidamente al igual que nosotros , pero , ellos avanzaron mas lento que nosotros , una lastima al parecer pronto hubieran llegado a empezar a desarrollar cuerpos mecanicos como los nuestros , pero como la naturaleza dicta el que no evoluciona lo suficientemente rapido muere y al parecer incluso con los cadaveres de nuestros miembros no evolucionaron a tiempo * "Almacenes militares" "Soldados mecanicos recogiendo las cajas de municiones y piezas de equipamiento" * SN-64 : Parece que las bodegas militares no alcanzaron a ser vaciadas debido a la eficiencia del virus al parecer * KRL-8 : Señor reporto que hay cuerpos de maquinas inactivos en algunas de las bodegas * SN-64 : Obreros o militares ? * KRL-8 : solo obreros señor * SN-64 : Parece que los humanos desconfiaban de las tropas maquinas en su mayoria por ahora concentremonos en las armas , municiones y suministros , el rey decidira lo que sucedera con ellos * " 1 mes despues" * "Los cuerpos roboticos son embarcados por parte de soldados roboticos , mientras los ultimos cargamentos de suministros como son piezas de robots , minerales , municiones , armas , etc mientras en la captial chilena , en la sede de gobierno son instaladas pequeñas cargas explosivas" * SHW-58 : Los cargamentos estan siendo llevados a los puntos de reunion y pronto las cargas explosivas tambien , pero señor nos quedan 2 semanas para que las nano-maquinas se desactivaran lo cual hara la antartida vulnerable a la invasion humana * N-1 : Parece que tenemos el tiempo limitado , asi que tenemos que darnos prisa , avisenme cuando las cargas explosivas esten listas * SN-64 : Señor X-21 reporta desde la colonias china y G-43 desde las francesa tambien terminaron sus operaciones y esperan ordenes * N-1 : Dile que se reunan en el punto de encuentro para volver al pasado , todos empiezen a prepararse para viajar al pasado * SN-64 : Quien detonara las cargas ? * N-1 : Yo lo hare , ustedes diriganse al punto de reunion * "Unas pocas horas despues cuando las cargas estuvieron preparadas y en el cielo las nubes cubren la capital mientras rayos morados se pueden ver" * "Un cyborg a lo lejos contempla la captial" * N-1 : "Con el detonador en mano" que ironia esta ciudad debia ser desde donde mi Imperio naceria , pero la humanidad como siempre lo arruino , bueno ahora es tiempo de borrar esa error de la faz del planeta * "Presiona el detonador" * "Una gran explosion se ve a lo lejos mientras la ciudad es cubierta en llamas" * N-1 : Ahora por la voluntad del Rey maquina , ningun rastro debe quedar * "Multiples truenos empiezan a impactar en el suelo por toda la captial mientras el cyborg se aleja " Klareth Draenei Cherīōdā Bitácora 1563 Restaurante de Curry, Sapporo, Japón 10 de Febrero del 10 año de la era Kangaeta *Oka acordó los movimientos del año: **Se continuará apoyando el proceso de asimilación de India. Así mismo, la captura de activos chinos para negociaciones y evitar su interferencia. **Se amplían operaciones en Indonesia y Filipinas. Con el fin de desarrollar sus capacidades antisubversivas, limitar la capacidad china, y ganarse para la federación a estos países. **Se inician un proceso de promoción pro-japonesa, y eliminación de la influencia china en Australia y nueva Zelanda así como en las micronesias. **Se amplía nuestro servicio en Alemania para la actividad en Europa. **Iniciamos el proceso de estudios para la dominación de la energía oscura y el gravitón. **Se inicia el proceso para componer fuerzas de nanotecnología. **Se inicia la primera ronda de armas no convencionales. **Ampliamos las operaciones para ganar adeptos en la Liga Árabe el África Subsahariana. **Se comienza la asimilación de agentes y recursos de inteligencia de la India. **Iniciamos la ampliación de nuestra capacidad operativa, para responder las nuevas necesidades de recursos. **Resolrver conjeturas y problemas matimaticos que obstaculicen los sistemas heuristicos de información. Fin de la bitácora. ' OELA La OELA, en sus primeros dos años de existencia, se había ganado el gran número de adeptos que tiene, debido a que la mayoría de la población estaba de acuerdo en algo: Expulsar a las tropas imperiales chinas y liberar los territorios que ellos tienen bajo su control. A pesar de que en el año 2029 habían logrado muchos avances en torno a la lucha por la independencia; en este 2030 se tuvo que enfrentar un terrible revés al enterarse de que nuestras fuerzas están siendo derrotadas a causa de una nueva invasión de fuerzas chinas leales al Emperador. En la Sala de Guerra de la Sede Principal de la OELA, el Comandante al mando de la organización se ha reunido con sus principales subordinados para dialogar sobre el futuro de la OELA y los planes militares que tienen. *'Oficial Segundo: Señor, nos han informaco que aproximadamente 250,000 soldados del Ejército Imperial Chino se han estacionado en las costas de Oregon y Washington; al parecer tienen intenciones de recobrar el control de estos territorios. *'Comandante de la OELA:' No hay de qué preocuparse, con más del 90% de los combatientes chinos de nuestro lado, tendremos la victoria asegurada. *'Oficial Segundo:' Señor, las fuerzas... *'Oficial Tercero:' Las fuerzas imperiales chinas han suprimido fulminantemente en los estados de Oregón y Washington. Y ahora se preparan a adentrarse en el resto de los territorios para sofocar y eliminar a todos los rebeldes que sean posibles. En ese momento, el Comandante se quita sus gafas y suspira; en pocos minutos continúa: *'Comandante de la OELA:' Bien. Necesito que todos los demás me dejen a solas con mis cinco oficiales de mayor rango. Es una petición que espero que puedan cumplir. Todos los demás generales y coroneles que estaban en la sala de guerra comienzan a abandonar la sala, y una vez que sólo los oficiales de mayor rango se quedaran, la puerta se cerró, y de inmediato, el Comandante estalla de ira. *'Comandante de la OELA:' ¡ESTO ES UNA TONTERÍA! ¡UNA VIL Y RIDÍCULA TONTERÍA! ¿Quiénes son ustedes como para atreverse a permitir que los chinos lealistas los derrotasen con facilidad? ¡¿Y se dicen oficiales? Por favor! *'Oficial Cuarto:' Señor, no quisiéramos ofenderlo con estas noticias, sólo queríamos hacerle saber que debimos prepararnos desde antes. *'Comandante de la OELA:' ¡PUES DEBIERON HABER ACUTADO YA! ¡Durante años, las fuerzas de la OELA han dificultado mis planes de sacar a las fuerzas imperiales por la fuerza! ¡Los generales y los oficiales superiores no son más que una horda de ineptos, traidores y fracasados! * Oficial Cuarto: Señor, lo que usted dice es una reverenda idiotez. *'Comandante de la OELA:' Las fuerzas armadas, todos, me han estado mintiendo. ¡Hasta los miembros de la Legión Extranjera! Bajo estas circunstancias ya no puedo liderar más ¡Lo que tendría que haber hecho es liquidar a todos los burgueses y lamebotas de las fuerzas imperiales, tal y como lo hizo Mao! Tras este arranque de locura, el Comandante de la OELA se tranquilizó, y tras doce horas de descanso, se dirigió hacia su ordenador, y se comunicó con los gobernantes de los Estados Unidos de América, de México y de Canadá; en dicho comunicado, el Comandante hizo un llamado a los tres países antes mencionados a intervenir directamente a favor de la OELA en su lucha contra las fuerzas de ocupación chinas. thumb|left|350px|Mapa de propuesta para la América de la posguerra contra China Así mismo, el Comandante propuso un Plan para la Restauración de las Américas, el cual consistía en las siguientes propuestas para decidir el posible futuro de América, una vez que los chinos fuesen derrotados (si es que esto sea posible): *Se cederá el estado de Nevada a la república de California. *Se cederán los estados de Texas, Nuevo México y Arizona a la república de México. *El estado de Utah obtendrá su independencia como la República Mormona de Utah. *El estado de Oklahoma obtendrá su independencia como la República de Oklahoma. *El resto de los territorios ocupados pasarán a formar parte nuevamente de los Estados Unidos. Unas seis horas después, se hace oficial el estado de guerra contra las fuerzas imperiales chinas. Todas las unidades de la OELA realizan ofensivas relámpago contra las fuerzas lealistas, bombardeando sitios estratégicos y militares, con el fin de hacer intimidar al enemigo y obligarlo a abandonar nuestro territorio. Así mismo, enviamos también en secreto al Comando Estelar de Fuerzas Alienígenas, con el fin de realizar operaciones furtivas contra los gruesos del Ejército Chino. También hacemos un llamado a los gobiernos de India y de Japón a apoyar la causa independentista de las Américas y de enviar también unidades expedicionarias para ayudar a nuestra gran causa. Partido Iberico * Isla Artificial de Nueva Tenerife, base secreta del partido, que la propia oposición interna del partido desconoce, que se encuentra bajo el agua al estilo de un submarino y que tiene nuevos y sofisticados sistemas de camuflaje. * Argantonio: '¿Qué opináis del plan? * '''Gimilión: '''No parece mal plan. * '''Silgio: '''Um, yo cambiaría algunas cosas. * '''Argantonio: '¿Cuáles? * 'Silgio: '''Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que me parecen demasiado arriesgadas. * '''Anamacandro: '''Opino como Silgio. * ''En ese momento entra Viriato. * '''Viriato: '''Perdonad la tardanza, no sabéis lo pesado que es ese tipo. * '''Argantonio: '''No pasa nada. Escucha, te expondre el plan de ataque a Andalucía. El ejército oficial portugués lanzará el ataque principal, tratando de tomar Sevilla lo antes posible, mientras por mar y aire tratamos de tomar Huelva rápidamente, todo eso en un ataque relámpago, y el ELI se encarga de atacar Cádiz. Sin embargo, Silgio y Anamacandro dicen que es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué opinas? * '''Viriato: '''Propongo oír que proponen Silgio y Anamacandro. * '''Silgio: '''En mi opinión, no conviene dar a conocer todavía nuestro ejército secreto. Quizá si lo hacemos bien podamos hacer creer que son fuerzas del ejército portugués, pero no me arriesgaría. Más bien, atacaría con el ejército oficial portugués, mientras los IG se encargan de una guerra de guerrillas y terrorismo en el este, y levantan grupos pro-unificatorios locales. Estas guerrillas empezarían unos pocos días después del comienzo de la guerra, para que parezcan locales. * '''Viriato: '''Me gusta la idea de Silgio. * '''Argantonio: '''Teneis razón. Actuad así entonces. Cambiando de tema, como va el diseño de los nuevos robots de combate. * '''Astracón: '''Estamos en ello, al igual que con la construcción de la fábrica secreta en esta misma isla. * '''Argantonio: '''Muy bien, '''mandad que el ataque comience. Hoy empieza la unificación ibérica. ¡Larga vida al Reino de las Iberias! * El resto, a coro: '¡Viva! * ''Yate privado de un opositor secreto dentro del partido. * 'Gualdés: '''La guerra empezará pronto. ¿Qué táctica crees que usará Argantonio? * '''Mitrao: '''No lo se. Ya veremos. * '''Gualdés: '¿Como va el complot contra Argantonio? * 'Mitrao: '''Va progresando. * '''Gualdés: '''Aparta la cabeza. * '''Mitrao: '¿Qué? * Mitrao aparta la cabeza, y entonces Gualdés lanza una granada contra la puerta, que estalla en pedazos. Gualdés se levanta y ve como al otro lado está el cadáver de uno de los camareros, con una grabadora en la mano. La coje y la escucha. Su conversación con Mitrao. Coge la grabadora y la pega un tiro. Entra en la sala de nuevo. * 'Gualdés: '''Salta del barco, ese opositor es un traidor. * '''Mitrao: '¿Qué ha pasado? * 'Gualdés: '''Nos espiaba a través de ese camarero. * '''Mitrao: '¿Cómo lo sabes? * 'Gualdés: '''Le oí una noche hablar en la oscuridad con el camarero, que se que era él por que es el único camarero calvo del barco, y veo lo bastante bien en la oscuridad para diferenciarlo. * ''Mitrao salta del barco. Gualdés coloca cargas explosivas y salta. Se alejan en una lancha motora, a la vez que el barco explota. Primer trimestre del octavo año (2031) "Las campanas de la guerra suenan en el mundo , en Norte America la guerra de independencia detona con la rebelion de la OELA la cual es apoyada secretamente por canada y Mexico con armas y municiones (USA no acepto debido a que aun se encuentra reparando la nacion luego de los eventos de TGB y California tampoco debido a que depende de china economicamente) Mientras se enfrentan a las fuerzas Realistas Chinas las cuales mantienen sus bastiones en el Oeste a excepcion e Utha y Colorado las cuales son de la OELA mientras esta controla los territorios del Suroeste ,En Europa detona la tercera guerra Iberica con la declaracion de guerra de Portugal a la debilitada cataluña lanzando una ofensiva hacia el sur de esta nacion aunque el avanze al inicio es fuerte tomando la ciudad de Huelva , Cataluña se las arregla para contener el avanze portuges frenandolo a las puertas de Sevilla , mientras en la region , aun destruida por los previos conflictos ibericos la poblacion se alza en rebelion a favor de la unificacion de Iberia , En Asia el gigante chino continua tambaleandose mientras Japon continua su subida al poder al formarse la federacion Indo-Japonesa , mientras ambas federaciones se pelean por el control de Oceania , mientras en esta la influencia Japonesa hace que los gobiernos de Indonesia y Filipinas se pasen al bando Japones solo para que dentro de estas gatillen rebeliones financiadas secretamente por China mientras Australia y Nueva Zelanda deciden mantenerse al margen de la situacion (Elegiran bandos dependiendo de lo que suceda con Indonesia y Filipinas) , Mientras en Africa subsahariana y Medio Oriente nuevos grupos pro-Japones empiezan a verse prefiriendo comerciar con esta nacion sobre China , Mientras en la Antartida pronto el virus muere y queda el territorio libre para colonizar iniciando una carrera entre las potencias por la colonizacion de esta" Comando especial Romano Roma, Reunión Especial del CER 'Smoke: '''Hemos intentado establecer comunicación con nuestro grupo perdido pero los intentos son inútiles, están muy lejos de nuestra capacidad... '''Zangief: '''Maldita sea, debíamos haber prevenido una estadía en Marte. No estámos listos para esto. '''Schwarzenegger: '''Hay más de un miembro en juego pero, no hay que volverse locos, si estaban con Eneas estarán bien. '''Claudio Serafino (líder provisional de la Legión Lazio): '''Siempre hay un problema presente, aunque consiguiéramos comunicación con ellos están demasiado lejos y una expedición sería muy costosa. Sin recordar claro que perdimos buena parte de hombres muy valiosos para la humanidad en algún lugar del infinito espacial. '''Statham: '''Por eso no te preocupes ladie, hemos empezado una campaña intensiva para recuperar al CER. Además, cada una de nuestras legiones tiene hombres y mujeres de confianza y gran habilidad, ¿no? '''Ezio: '''Mi Legión está actuando conforme al plan de Statham, suponiendo que salga bien. '''Lars Alexandersson (líder provisional de la Legión Ares): '¿Cuál es ese plan que tienen preparado?, considero que sería bueno dejarlo en claro ante todos los líderes, ¿no cree? Dublín, Irlanda. Ah sure gway with yourself, you bollocks, devil a bit now, ah sure gway with yourself ''-Se escuchó acompañado de unas risas en el lujoso apartamento en la zona más cara de la ciudad. En un sofá, un albino y pelirrojo irlandés, de masiva condición física se encontraba hablando por su celular última generación, mientras tomaba directo de una botella de whiskey añejo de su país. -Suena el timbre- ''Maldita sea, ¡estoy ocupado!, te llamo luego, ¿si? El celta llega a la puerta y al abrirla intervienen de golpe varios hombres uniformados. Mi dios, ¿pero qué tipo de violación a la propiedad privada es esta?, ¿saben quién soy?, soy Sheamus, el gran luchador de la WWE, no saben a quién están tratando de joder. Uno de los agentes saca de su bolsillo una credencial de la policía secreta irlandesa y otro de la policía secreta romana, y a continuación ingresan en el apartamento los hermanos Jacob e Evie Frye. 'Jacob: '''Lo sabemos y precisamente en calidad de tal renombre estamos aquí. '''Evie: '''Venimos a buscarlo, exigimos su cooperación para salvar a la humanidad como uno de los luchadores más reconocidos de esta. Le tenemos una plaza asegurada en el Comando Especial Romano. El irlandés, anonadado, tragó saliva. '''Sheamus: '''Lo siento pero no creo ser el hombre a quien necesitan. He visto las noticias, alienígenas en cuerpos automatizados, enormes naves cibernéticas, nubes asesinas en la Antártida, transmisiones caóticas desde Marte, la verdad es que no me siento preparado para... ''Oh vamos señorita, no hagas quedar mal a Irlanda ¿quieres?. Quería haberme equivocado aquella vez que dije que tal vez la lucha libre no era lo mejor, pero tu dijiste que podías patear mi trasero y que no lo tenías miedo a nadie compañero. El masivo irlandés se dio la vuelta, algo aterrado, solo para encontrarse a su compatriota multicampeón del octágono hablándole desde la terraza. De repente empieza un tipo de discusión en irlandés, todos en la sala se encontraban callados sin entender una sola palabra. 'McGregor: '''Asustado entonces, compañero '''Sheamus: '''Para nada... '''McGregor: '''Te conozco de mucho antes que todos aquí, no eres un cobarde, siempre has tenido un gran impetú y un espíritu de combate, entonces, dime, ¿qué hacemos? '''Sheamus: '...Estoy adentro Roma, Italia En una sala completamente vacía y plateada se encontraban el luchador irlandés Sheamus, el actor escocés Rory McCann y su ex compañero de trabajo, el actor, fisicoculturista y multicampeón del hombre más fuerte de Europa, Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson y el actor y boxeador profesional Andrei Arlovski, conocido por haber interpretado a Viktor Drago, hijo del histórico personaje de la saga de Rocky, Ivan Drago, y excompañero actoral de Dolph Lundgren y por haber ganado casi todos los campeonatos nacionales de boxeo en Bielorrusia. 'Sheamus: '(Entonces, ¿qué hacemos todos aquí?, no tiene sentido que seamos los mejores peleadores de Europa y nos encierren en una sala sin dar respuestas ni indicaciones, ¿qué somos, un chiste?) Mientras el irlandés se enrollaba en sus propios pensamientos, una puerta se abrió para dar paso a la vista de un oscuro pasillo. Todos los presentes en la sala se levantaron esperando algo, mientras miraban fijamente la puerta. De repente empieza a sonar una alarma y las luces de la sala empiezan a parpadear erráticamente en un color rojo. Los presentes de la sala no entienden nada y aunque no tan impresionados, sienten unos evidentes nervios. De un momento al otro, el ambiente de la sala se ve interrumpido cuando un gran ser metálico sale disparado a una velocidad abismal fuera de la puerta hacia Andrei Arlovski, quien con mucha suerte logra saltar hacia un lado y esquivarlo. Frente a todos los luchadores inmediatamente se levanta una enorme máquina, un robot ultramasivo de un solo ojo rojo y varias capas de grosor en su cuerpo. Este saca de su estructura unos tentáculos autómatas y ataca de nuevo al boxeador, quien lo esquiva sin tanto problema. Otro tentáculo se lanza hacia atrás, contra el actor Rory McCann, quien es rozado por las zarpas y sufre un corte superficial. 'Rory McCann: '''Mierda... El islandés Björnsonn se busca escurrir entre las piernas de la metálica bestia pero solo logra ser golpeado por una de las piernas, bastante lejos. Sheamus salta hacia el robot y logra subir a la cabeza del mismo y taparle temporalmente la visión. Arlovski ya se había roto un nudillo por intentar golpear directamente al robot, cuestión que al experenciado luchador jamás le habia pasado. McCann logra hacer que el robot golpee una de las paredes y se rompa una de las zarpas, la cual toma y ya se siente armado. Con la vista del robot tapada el brutal irlandés se levanta de nuevo y esta vez logra escurrirse entre las piernas del robot, al cuál empieza a jalar hacia abajo. El robot no se queda atrás y hace presión hacia abajo hasta lograr romper las losas del piso y adherirse al mismo. Arlovski llega para asistir al Björnsson, mientras que McCann distrae a los tentáculos, cortándolos con la zarpa adquirida y Sheamus intenta dañar el cerebro del ser con golpes en la cabeza. El cerebro del autómata empieza a fallar y logra debilitarse lo suficiente como para que la dupla del islandés y el bielorruso lo logre tirar al piso. Ya en el piso, Sheamus salta como en la mismísima WWE sobre la cabeza del robot, mientras que McCann llega para penetrar su pecho con su propia zarpa. La cabeza explota y el pecho se abre. Había sido derrotado. Se produce un silencio sepulcral en la sala, para poco después ser interrumpido por los suaves suspiros y cansadas respiraciones de los presentes en la sala. La paz de la misma es interrumpida de igual manera casi al instante, por unos aplausos sin ganas provenientes del pasillo oscuro. Poco a poco los héroes ven a unas figuras que se revelan parcialmente en el mismo. Entre ellas pueden notar un hombre con un arco y una carcaj llena de flechas y a su lado a un hombre encapuchado y con gafas par la nieve con un rifle de francotirador a espaldas, dos personas, aparentemente hombres, con espadas largas y refinadas de esgrima, dos personas con espadas cortas, una que brillaba sobrenaturalmente, al fondo un masivo hombre con un mandoble gallowglass y a su lado dos hombres de armadura completa con una espada a la cintura que emitía un brillo azul esperanzador. Dos altos y gruesos hombres con hachas y grandes escudos redondos y en el medio de todos, un hombre en muy buena forma, el cuál se lograba distinguir mejor que llevaba un traje muy elegante. Este hombre fue el único que dio los pasos hacia adelante hasta revelarse totalmente. Era un hombre blanco, rubio, alto, con una nariz prominente, una cicatriz en la cara y bastante buen físico, atributos que se iban revelando mientras caminaba y hablaba. ''Pues felicitaciones, lo han logrado, están en el CER. Los guiaré por las instalaciones y las legiones. Pueden llamarme como quieran, Agente 007, Golden Gun, pero si mi verdadero nombre es Bond... James Bond. Kepler 22b, ciudad capital del Klareth Draenei. El líder Draenei Klakter Jkol se encontraba sentado en su trono en su tranquila sala de mando. La tranquilidad es interrumpida por un grupo de soldados que ingresan de improvisto a la misma. Los soldados llegan con cierta agitación diciendo que un ser humano de pintas bastante extrañas desea hablar con el. El rey se muestra impresionado, se sabía que había llegado una nave al planeta hace un año pero se creía que todos estaban muertos pues al momento de llegar a la escena, no había nada ni nadie, ni rastros de que pudieran haber sobrevivido al impacto. El rey indica que pase. A la sala entra Eneas, líder de la expedición del CER, vestido con un traje del tipo tribal bastante imponente. 'Eneas: '''Un placer por fin hablar con usted su majestad. Soy Eneas, héroe de Troya y líder de la expedición del Comando Especial Romano. Vengo hasta aquí para hablar con su magnánima presencia con la idea de establecer tratos de interés mutuo para nuestros progresos y supervivencias. '''Klakter Jkol: '¿Qué puede tener para mi el líder de una empresa, de un país que tuvo mucho que ver con la derrota de los nuestros en la tierra, lo que nos trajo a vivir en estas condiciones tan primitivas? 'Eneas: '''Pues... se podría decir que tenemos ¨interéses comunes¨ El rey, que se inclina hacia adelante en su trono, mira con duda, curiosidad y algo de desconfianza al héroe de Troya, el cual simplemente baja con confianza la cabeza, cierra los ojos y sonríe. Agarra y le da la vuelta al saco que llevaba con el. Este movimiento alerta a los guardias, que se ponen alerta para cualquier combate, pero no hace falta, quedan inmediatamente helados al ver lo que había en el mismo. Las cabezas de varios soldados jkul, y entre ellas, la cabeza de un reconocido general de los mismos, quien a la vez fuese un pez gordo de la familia real de los suyos. El rey está bastante impresionado aunque no lo demuestra y Eneas, con una risita bastante maquiavélica, se reverencia ante el aristócrata. Comando especial californiano Circulo realista ''"2 semanas despues" "Pasado" "Nueva Fenix" "Palacio Real" "N-1 sentado en su trono rodeado por el circulo realista" * '''N-1 : Quieron Informes * SN-64 : Segun los informes estimo que gracias a los saqueos hacia las naciones humanas hemos logrado recuperar el impulso industrial , junto con los 150.000 obreros que actualmente SHW-58 esta modificando para que trabajen para la nacion actualmente estamos trabajando a maxima capacidad majestad , estimo que en cuestion de meses podremos empezar a reactivar las fabricas que desmantelamos de los humanos * JK-43 : En el sector militar la produccion a aumentado en un 23% gracias a los materiales militares que consiguieron de los territorios humanos el cual o a sido distribuido o desmantelado para hacer nuevas partes para nuestras armas defensivas * N-1 : Parece que nuestra nacion pronto tendra un nuevo impetu , por cierto como se encuentran nuestras colonias ? * SN-64 : En la luna 12.000 obreros estan trabajando extrayendo muestras de Helio-3 , pero hemos tenido retrasos debido a que tuvimos que construir protecciones para la radiacion solar que afecta los sistemas de los obreros * N-1 : Entiendo , igual el Helio-3 es un recurso de gran valor energeticamente hablando asi que quiero la colonia funcionando en la mayor eficiencia posible necesitamos ese mineral para los reactores de las ciudades * SN-64 : Entendido , le avisare al gobernador asignado en la luna sobre su mensaje * N-1 : necesito comunicarme con SHW-58 * JK-43 : Debe de estar en sus laboratorios en las regiones chilenas , alli es donde le gusta estar * N-1 : Que esperabas ? , esa es su madre patria al igual que la de todos nosotros aunque sea su version pasada el hogar siempre sera el hogar , ahora comunicame con el ,SN-64 * SN-64 : Entendido dejame establecer un enlace con su sistema de comunicacion recuerda que cada miembro del gobierno tiene su propia clave para evitar que informacion tecnologica demasiado avanzada sea dada a poblacion recuerde lo que paso con N-2 * N-1 : Si , la IA que se le sobrecargaron los circuitos , por cierto que paso con el ? * SN-64 : Tuvo un accidente en el pasado donde extraia energon oscuro , ahora es solo metal derretido * N-1 : Entiendo , ahora comunicame con SHW-58 * "Provincias Chilenas""Regiones centrales""Cercanias de Santiago""Laboratorios de investigacion" "SHW-58 viendo como a los robots obreros se le ponen IA" * SHW-58 : Parece que el modelo robotico no evoluciono mucho luego de nuestra partida , los humanos y sus miedos como siempre retrasando la evolucion * "Una pantalla detras de el se ilumina mostrandose una transmision de N-1" * N-1 : SHW-58 como van las cosas por alla ? * SHW-58 : La transcicion Robot-Inteligencia Artifical no cuesta demasiado los modelos obreros de la Republica Chilena no avanzaron demasiado en nuestra partida lo cual hizo facil la manipulacion de sus CPU * N-1 : Entiendo y sobre el Proyecto Phoenix como avanza ? * SHW-58 : Los materiales organicos Humanos y Aliengienas no fueron dificiles de conseguir , La energia requerida para realizar la transmutacion estimo que con las transmutaciones previas que realize en animales , humanos y aliengienas necesitare un 1 reactor de hidrogeno para realizar esta clase de transmutacion mi señor * N-1 : Usa los recursos necesarios , pero quiero que el transmutador este listo lo mas pronto posible * SHW-58 : Entendido * "En lo que dicen eso una transmision llega al tripoide una extraña transmision" * SN-64 : Señor el tripoide esta recibiendo una señal en su codigo original * N-1 : Alguien de su raza original esta enviando un mensaje al parecer , puedes mostrar el mensaje ? * SN-64 : Si señor * "Una transmision se escucha la voz de un aliengiena diciendo algo inentendible" * SN-64 : Dejeme traducirlo , el tripoide deberia tener en sus sistemas el alfabeto alienigena * N-1 : Hazlo * SN-64 : Espere , espere "Mientra esta procesando el idioma" listo * "La transmision se vuelve a escuchar solo que esta vez en español" * Alienigena desconocido : A todos los Melatris que esten recibiendo esta transmision estamos en codigo morado , repito codigo morado una enfermedad desconocida se a propagado a traves del Imperio Kroul y no tiene cura repito no hay cura todo Melatris que este recibiendo esta transmision por favor evacuar lo mas lejos posible antes de que la epidemia los infecte tambien * N-1 : parece que tienen problemas con un virus los dueños originales del tripoide * SN-64 : Señor detectamos una señal mecanica acercandose a la atmosfera * N-1 : Quiero imagen * "SN-64 Muesta un holograma de la imagen de un tripoide impactando en la antartida" * SHW-58 : Segun las señales es una nave Melatris al parecer impacto en la antartida * JK-43 : Debemos enviar un escuadron a revisarlo posiblemente hayan Melatris alli tambien * SHW-58 : Tambien hay que enviar equipo medico recuerden que alguno de ellos pueden estar infectados con ese extraño virus y aunque al ser maquina nuestros cuerpos no pueden ser infectados aun asi hay que ver si podemos tratarlos a ellos y si es posible salvarlos * N-1 : Salvarlos por clemencia o investigacion quieres ? * SHW-58 : Investigacion * N-1 : Mejor ire con ustedes porque a mi me llamaron la atencion no como muesta biologico sino como especie conciente * "Al Dia siguente" "Antartida""Zona de impacto""una pequeña fuerza de 1.000 soldados roboticos revisando alrededor mientras un tripoide se encuentra enterrado en el suelo" * N-1 : Es todo lo que pudimos traer en 1 dia ? * Z-14 : Solo trajimos 700 soldados de combate y 300 medicos para los alienigenas * N-1 : Esta bien , cuando llegara el resto ? * Z-14 : Deberian de llegar otros 500 mañana pero usted sabe que el viaje no es corto * N-1 : Si lo se , ahora vamos a investigar el tripoide caido * "N-1 , Z-14 se acercan a la puerta del tripoide escoltados por 4 soldados a lo que una voz en idioma alienigena empieza a hablar * Voz desconocdia : pjpofjewpfjwepjwpwpnv * Z-14 : Espere que le traduzco "Sacando una pequeña caja " * "La voz vuelve a hablar y la pequeña caja lo procesa y lo dice en idioma español" * Voz desconocida : Identifiquense Nativos de este mundo * N-1 : Somos representantes de este mundo y solicitamos reunirnos con quien este a cargo * "La caja vuelve a sonar y emite lo que dijo N-1 en idioma alienigena" * "Un escaner pasa sobre todo el grupo de N-1 y de repente la puerta se abre" * N-1 : Entremos que no hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad * "El grupo de 6 robots entra dentro del tripoide donde se podia ver que estaba cubierta por una viscosidad extraña" * N-1 : Que extraño , esto no estaba cuando nostros llegamos miles de años despues * Z-14 : Posiblmente sea ese extraño virus que las transmisiones decian , posiblemente murio al acabar con los huespedes de esta nave * N-1 : Z-14 puedes conseguir una muestra SHW-58 le encantaria investigar esta cosa * Z-14 : Entendido * "Z-14 cambio de forma su brazo y agarro una pequeña cantidad de esa escencia viscosa para metrla en un frasco de contencion" * Z-14 : Listo * N-1 : Perfecto sigamos adelante * "Al adentrarse dentro de la nave se encontraron con un grupo de 12 alienigenas de apariencia deglada y con claras señales de desnutricion los cuales los estaban apuntando con armas de energia a lo cual reaccionaron tambien apuntando con sus propias armas" * Alingena 1 : Hostils como pasaste nuestra seguridad !? * Z-14 : que nosotros sepamos ustedes nos abrieron * Alienigena 1 : Nosotros no abrimos la puerta de entrada y como pueden entender nuestro lenguaje !? * Alienigena 2 : Yo fui Zetral y el resto bajen las armas * Zetral (Alienigena 1 ) : Pero Markal son robots tu sabes que nos enseñaron en Matral que toda maquina conciente de su existencia es malvada y que tiene que ser destruida * Markal (Alieniga 2) : Eso es lo que le enseñaron a los soldados a nosotros los cientificos nos enseñaron a investigar cosas nuevas cuando fuera posible * N-1 : Por fin un organico que no nos quiere disparar en el acto * Markal : Pueden entendernos ? * N-1 : Facilmente , una de sus maquinas nos enseño su lenguaje , junto con que recibimos su mensaje de emergencia * Marakl : Interesante , Zetral dile a tus soldados que bajen las armas ellos no son hostiles * Zetral : Pero son maquinas ! * Markal : Al igual que la nave ahora obedece * "Los Zetral y los otros soldados bajan las armas al igual que los escoltas de N-1" * Markal : Perdon por la mala recepcion pero el reciente virus esta afectando los nervios de la tripulacion * N-1 : Es entendible , ahora diganos esta es la fuente de sus nervios * "N-1 mete su mano en la bolsa que trae Z-14 y saca un pequeño contenedor con la viscosidad" * Zetral : El virus ! * "Zetral y los soldados se alejaron rapidamente al ver el frasco" * Z-14 : Por sus reacciones eso parece * Markal : Pero a ustedes al ser maquinas practiacamente son inmunes al virus * N-1 : Si , Nuestra nacion es exclusivamente maquina o cyborg * Markal : Interesante , por curiosidad ustedes saben algo de este virus ? * N-1 : No , pero nuestro cientifico en Jefe SHW-58 podria conseguirles informacion de este virus , solo por curiosdad cuantos tripulantes son ? * Markal : eramos originalmente 50.000 huyendo en esta nave pero luego del brote del virus solo quedamos 12.000 de los cuales solo nosotros 12 estamos activos y el resto esta en hibernacion * N-1 : Hibernacion por supervivencia entiendo * N-1 : Por Curiosidad , quieren que les ayudemos ? * Markal : nos ayudaran ? , a nostros unos desconocidos ? , porque ? * N-1 : A diferencia de ciertos organicos "Viendo a Zertal" nuestra nacion esta complacida de ayudar a cualquier especie conciente que muestre un grado de respeto hacia nuestra poblacion * Markal : Es decir si no hubiera detenido a Zetral * N-1 : Los hubieramos asesinado y sus cadaveres usados en nuestros laboratorios * Zetral : Ustedes son malignos * N-1 : Ni que ustedes fueran tan amables con sus maquinas asi que solo les devolvemos el favor * Markal : Entiendo , bueno en nuesta situacion no podemos ser quisquillosos asi que esta bien , aceptamos vuestro apoyo * N-1 : Espero un largo tiempo de cooperacion con ustedes ..... * Markal : Melatrianos * N-1 : Melatrianos Klareth Draenei Cherīōdā Bitácora 2062 Restaurante de comida Halal, Nueva Delhi 05 de enero del primer año de la Federación Oka fijo como objetivos: *La intensificación de las labores en indonesia y Filipinas, para cortar las redes de financiamiento, y de suministros a los rebeldes de estos países. *Intensificar las operaciones tácticas que den ventajas en el combate de las organizaciones terroristas. *Eliminar a los naxalistas. *Iniciar la operación Nagasaki Tango. *Eliminar la restante influencia china en India. *Asimilar los componentes indios dentro de la organización. *Aumentar nuestros contactos en África y Oriente medio, si como la favorabilidad a nuestro país en Alemania (mayor aliado europeo de Japón) y en los EE.UU... Fin de la bitácora. OELA *El mundo como lo conocemos ahora se desmorona y nosotros nos debemos sostener. América renacerá como un fénix, y por fin el mundo nos tendrá en cuenta. El Comandante de la OELA ordena el despliegue de todas sus unidades contra los territorios que aún están bajo la ocupación de las hordas imperiales chinas. *Lo primero es lo primero, y es que el Movimiento Indígena Estadounidense pide al Comando Central que se mejore la calidad de vida de los nativos estadounidenses, cosa la que el Comandante y todo su círculo aprueban, afirmando que “se debe de acercar a los nativos a la sociedad actual de todo el mundo puesto que como nosotros también son humanos.” Con esto se comienzan a mandar fondos de financiación a todas las reservas indias, declarándolas "Zonas Autónomas"; todo esto con motivo de mejorar la integración de los indígenas a la sociedad contemporánea. Se les solicita tanto a México como a Canadá que den ayudas a los nativos estadounidenses como una sociedad tradicional a la que no debería de ser alterada por las grandes naciones que las subyuguen (en este caso, la China Imperial). *Siguiendo con un apartado militar, se avista un reclutamiento masivo y rearme de todas las unidades de la OELA, por lo que, para mejorar ampliamente su capacidad militar, se aumentan los sueldos de los soldados con motivo de que más gente pretenda alistarse a la OELA. Y respecto a la armada, la cual se pretende aumentar considerablemente, se mandan construir cuatro submarinos y dos destructores. También, continuando con el apartado militar, se realiza un despliegue masivo de nuestras fuerzas, realizando más ofensivas relámpago contra las bases imperiales chinas. *En Mayo se observa como USA ha ignorado las propuestas de la OELA, y de esta manera, nuestra organización se ve con la obligación de luchar por los derechos de los americanos que viven bajo la ocupación china. Comenzamos, así de forma secreta, a financiar la creación de un partido chino que esté a favor de una separación unilateral de la (mal llamada, por cierto) "América China" del gobierno de Pekín. Mientras tanto, en la China Continental (o la China Asiática), se financian en secreto a rebeldes que opten por la independencia total de las regiónes autónomas de Guangxi, Mongolia Interior, Ningxia, Xinjiang (Turquestán Oriental) y Tíbet, dando así grandes posibilidades a la población china de protestar por la transición pacífica a la democracia. *En otras materias diplomáticas, se propone a Alemania, EUA, Corea, Inglaterra, Francia, Roma, Portugal, India, Indonesia, Japón y Rusia una alianza conjunta junto con Canadá y México (Países que ya nos están ayudando en la tarea), afirmando que la China Imperial puede repesentar una brutal amenaza para la paz mundial, y que además, nuestro objetivo no sería un ataque al país sin razón sino una manera de ayudar a la población china a conseguir la verdadera democracia por medio de la resistencia civil pacífica. En caso de que los países anteriormente nombrados no acepten dicha alianza, se procederán a abrir posibilidades de hacer otra alianza, pero con Brasil y los países sudamericanos pero esto será en el próximo año. *Además se busca apoyo político en la Isla de Cuba, y de esta manera contactamos con Miguel Diaz-Canel, Presidente del Consejo de Estado de la República de Cuba, para que él de apoyo a nuestras propuestas e incite al envío de una fuerza expedicionaria para que nos ayude. Pero sabemos que la influencia de este país en nuestros territorios reclamados es baja, así que lo mínimo que les ofrecemos es que realicen campañas y publicidad a favor de nuestra independencia. Partido Iberico Segundo Trimestre del Octavo Año "La segunda guerra de Independencia Americana se mantiene en marcha mientras fuerzas Chino Americanas colisionan y grupos guerrilleros logran hacer retroceder al ejercito Chino pero en el ambito de espionaje gracias a informantes china logra con exito atrapar a multiples espias de la OELA haciendo que sus esfuerzos sean casi inutiles en America y habiendo grupos de fuerzas especiales esperando a los espias de la OELA en los puertos y aeropuertos , en el ambito diplomatico Brasil decide unirse al esfuerzo en secreto de suministrar armas y municiones , mientras cuba aunque apoya a la OELA aun no estan seguros de que quieran apoyarlos propagandisticamente pero en armas y municiones tambien estan dispuestos a ayudarlos Mientras Europa se mantiene neutral en el conflicto lo cual hace que Rusia al ser un miembro de la alianza romana tambien se mantenga neutral , Mientras la federacion Indo-Japonesa continua expandiendo su influencia mientras pelean con la China en Oceania mientras en Filipinas y Indonesia rebeliones afectan a ambas naciones mientras que los gobiernos son apoyados por Japon , las rebeliones secretamente son apoyadas por China ,en iberia el conflicto continua Cataluña se las arregla para suprimir las rebeliones , pero portugal aprovechando esto logra tomar sevilla y mover los frentes en el sur , mientras en el centro y en el norte la defensa de cataluña impide a portugal avanzar , mientras la CER continua su exploracion por el planeta Draeni , En el pasado el reino maquina continua recibiendo señales de otros lugares por el espacio" Comando especial Romano Comando especial californiano Circulo realista "12 de Junio" "Pasado" "Regiones Chilenas" "Reino Maquina""Laboratorio de SHW-58""Un holograma de N-1 hablando con SHW-58" * N-1 : SHW-58 quiero un informe del virus * SHW-58 : Actualmente mis nano-maquinas estan descifrando su codigo para ver que como esta compuesto , pero no e logrado muchos avanzes aun le informare cuando descubra algo importante * N-1 : Entendido * "Corta la transmision" * SHW-58 : Bien mientras las nano-maquinas descifran esa extraña sustancia me dedicare a fabricar nuevos modelos de soldados "Se va caminando" * "SHW-58 avanza hacia los campos de prueba donde un nuevo modelo de soldado de combate cargando con una espadas y escudo atacando a los soldados H-63 los cuales respondian con armas de energia y los que llegaban cerca de alguno de ellos hacia que los H-63 a convertir sus armas de energia en cuchillas y se ponen a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo" * SHW-58 : Espadas y escudos ? , quien diseño ese nuevo modelo de combate? * Z-14 : yo jefe cientifico * SHW-58 : Me explica porque espadas y escudo? * Z-14 : Bueno eso es simple , quiero evitar que la dependencia de nuestras tropas de armas a larga distancia y al notar que las nano-maquinas pueden deconstruir y construir armas plante el diseñar una maquina especializada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que tuvieramos una situacion de combate a corta distancia como puede ser peleas en edificaciones * SHW-58 : Interesante "Observando el combate" como se llaman * Z-14 : Son el modelo MCD * "Mientras hablan un soldado del modelo MCD y H-63 combaten frente a frente hasta que el Modelo MCD le corta la cabeza a H-63 y ambos soldados se detienen mientras uno se retira el otro se queda quieto mientras las nano-maquinas reparan su cabeza" * SHW-58 : Interesante , el Rey Maquina seguro quera ver este diseño , bien hecho Z-14 , como el protocolo dice te llevaremos frente al rey a ti y a uno de los modelos para que pele con uno de los que el rey eliga y si tu modelo gana te ganaras tu propio laboratorio * Z-14 : Que honor , muchas gracias jefe cientifico * SHW-58 : Preparare un transporte para ti y uno de tus soldados * "1 Semana despues" "Nueva Fenix" "Palacio Real" "N-1 en su trono mientras Z-14 y uno de los soldados MCD" * N-1 : Asi que alguien ademas de SHW-58 tambien es un habil creador de vida sintetica ? * SN-64 : Si señor por sugerencia del propio SHW-58 solicita una asencion de rango para el * N-1 : "Viendo el modelo MCD" Me parece bien , si logra vencer a uno de los modelos de SHW-58 entonces obtendra un ascenso * Z-14 : Uno de los modelos de mi mentor ? * N-1 : Si , pero como se a dedicado a otras ordenes mias no tienes que preocupare solo tendra que combatir frente a un H-63 * Z-14 : A entonces esta bien este modelo ya se a enfrentado a estos antes al que traje fue al mejor de los que e fabricado * N-1 : Interesante entonces no te importara enfrentarte a sus modelos generales verdad ? * Z-14 : yo y mis circuitos -_- * "Nueva Fenix" "Arena de pruebas" "Multipes generales y lideres administrativos que estan en sus dias fuera de servicio reunidos alli " * Z-14 : impresionante , hay una gran cantidad de maquinas reunidas hoy * N-1 : Asi es como funcionan las cosas por aca hay que demostrar frente a multiples lideres que eres digno de ganar el puesto de Jefe cientifico * Z-14 : Entiendo * "En la arena 2 soldados se pueden ver en un lado un H-63 version general que tiene un brazo en forma de espada mientras que por el otro un modelo MCD llevando una espada y escudo" * Musica de combate : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhafeVC9uq0 * "Los 2 guerreros se acercaban lentamente mientras el viento y la lluvia tormentosa se hacia notar mientras se miraban frente a frente y multiples maquinas podian mirar alrededor con interes el combate, hasta estar a pocos metros de distancia y sujetan con fuerza sus armas empiezan a correr uno contra el otro" * "Multiples golpes con espadas se pueden ver mientras ambas maquinas utilizan a maxima capacidad sus sistemas siendo capases de golpear a niveles inhumanos haciendo 2 o 3 golpes de sus espadas cada minuto mientras el choque continua con mas determinacion que antes ambos se alejan con un solo golpe y empiezan a correr en los bordes de la arena mientras el general dispara con su otro brazo disparos de energia el modelo MCD se protege con su escudo el cual bloquea los ataques de la arma de energia del general la batalla aunque dura minutos parecen horas hasta que finalmente ambos se tiran de frente a frente hasta que el modelo MCD y El general H-63 chocan sus armas y la del general es partida en 2 y luego el modelo MCD le corta el brazo el cual sistenia la espada y la cabeza" (Corten la cancion) * "Mientras las multiples maquinas observan la derrota del general el rey se levanta de su puesto de observacion" * N-1 : Como han podido observar hoy el modelo MCD a vencido a un Modelo H-63 version general lo cual demuestra que el modelo MCD aunque pelea a corta distancia es capaz de combatir contra modelos de corta y larga distancia con facilidad lo cual hace merito al creador de esta raza de maquinas Z-14 el rango de Jefe cientifico * Z-14 : Muchas gracias majestad * N-1 : porque ? , yo solo te di la recompensa equivalente a tu trabajo Klareth Draenei El Rey de los Lamentos, Klakter, sorprendido por la captura y decapitación de Thormund, decide aceptar la ayuda del comando especial romano sin embargo, con una condición: Usar armas tradicionales de las de Draenei, Lanzas de escorpión, Arak, Arco de Arciano además de la famosa daga de acero jkuliano, un acero capaz de romper el acero convencional, dicho acero es trabajado únicamente por jkul, estos tomados como esclavos, se ve a Klakter y Jakter Klakter: El troyano ese me ha dado la cabeza de Thormund, ¡hay que confiar en él! Juktar: ¡No! Él es un humano sea o no un heroe, tú luchaste contra esa raza en La Paz, no puedes aceptar la ayuda,¿ y si nos traicionan? Klakter: Tranquilo, tú tienes a Tierra y yo tengo mi inteligencia, pero juntos somos imparables... Juktar: Traeran mal augurio... Pero bueno, al menos podemos destruir a esa peste jkul... Klakter: Sí... Bueno dejame solo quiero estar en mi bosque... Juktar: Bien... Ire a cazar hacia el Torreón de Tierra de Osos, pero sinceramente esto es una mala idea *Juktar se fue acompañado con Tierra hacia el Patio de Armas y el Establo* Klakter llama a uno de sus sirvientes para que envíen un buho mensajero con el siguiente mensaje: Klakter: "Señores humanos, aceptamos su ayuda siempre y cuando que obedezcan bajo mi propiomando y el de mi hijo, además del uso de armas tradicionales como las lanzas de escorpión, unos Araks, el Arco Arciano, o el Tridente, no podran usar armas de fuego, ni tampoco robar o usar el acero jkuliano. Podrán usar nuestro castillo, nuestras habitaciones, pero no a nuestras mujeres, todo esclavo jkul tiene permitido a tratar con ustedes, y ustedes no pueden asesinarlo en caso contrario seran tomados como prisioneros por los guardias, mi hijo y yo estaremos en el Gran Salón del Acre, para discutir nuestras acciones en el ámbito de guerra pero solo uno de ustedes podran participar en nombre del grupo, si rechazan cualquiera de estas acciones o las rompen entonces seran tomados como prisioneros, mi hijo menor, Jorak Jkol sera enviado con ustedes para que sean su pupilo pero junto con 5 guardias para su protección, firma: Klakter Jkol, Rey de los Lamentos y Guardián de los Osos." Listo, ¿lo escribiste? Sirviente: Claro, ahora enviare esto de inmediato pero ¿como sabrá el buho donde es? Klakter: Lo sabrá, lo sé En la Tierra de Osos, estaba Juktar cabalgando derribando algunos jabalíes de la caverna pero fue golpeado por una flecha de punta rocosa, tras esto él se callo, el caballo relinchó mientras Tierra estaba preparado para ver el mínimo peligro, 3 jkul aparecieron, uno ataco a Tierra, el lobo se defendio y lo asesino pero él otro le dio una patada que lo puso inconsiente... El principal iba a atacar con su espada pero Juktar se defendio y le asesto un espadazo en la cara, mientras lanzaba una lanza que habían dejado ellos. Juktar: Sí necesitamos ayuda... En el Fuerte de la Corriente y el Castillo de la Esperanza, dos grandes estructuras que dejaban boquiabierto a cualquiera, dentro del fuerte estaba Kolar degollando a un jkul, su carne caía en el foso que habían hecho en una parte del fuerte donde conectaba con el río, la carne muy apetitosa para las pirañas de la sangre. Kolar: Que divertido es esto... Asesinando jkul... Es lo mejor que me a sucedido en este día... Jkul: ¡Dejame maniaco! Kolar: Ainsh empezo a hablar bueno ya no sirves *Jala de la X de madera que usa para degollar para tirar al jkul al río, con tan solo parte del pie sin piel* Jukan: Padre, marchare al norte con algunos amigos, entre ellos Ser Eon Campodebil y Ser Ol Arcianoviejo Kolar: ¿Y a mi que me interesa? Jukan: Todo, porque luego andas con tus payasadas de que "Ay, ¿por qué saliste sin mi permiso? Te necesito" y así... Kolar: Solo vete, por cierto he escuchado que algunos Jkul saben la dirección de un castillo de draeneis pero no me convence, ve con dos de mis esclavos que saben ellos te ayudaran Jukan: Bien pero iran a pie se pueden escapar... Cherīōdā Resolución ejecutiva de la organización: ultrasecreta *El gobierno de la federación proveerá todo lo necesario para los gobiernos indonesio y filipino y su guerra. La organización ampliara su taponamiento a detener toda embarcación o aeronave que provee a los rebeldes, y a localizar los centros productivos insurgentes para su eliminación por bombardeos. *Se concentrara actividades en Sumatra, Borneo, Luzón y Mindanao. *Se apoya la creación de la división japonesa de elementos de largo alcance. *Y se inicia un proceso de inteligencia para expulsar a las empresas chinas de los mercados americanos, europeos y africanos. *Se continúa con la eliminación de la fuerza de oposición en India. *Y se prepara a la organización para el día X. *Así mismo buscamos completar nuestras operaciones en el mundo islámico. OELA La noticia de la captura de los espías por parte de las fuerzas de ocupación china, han causado alarma dentro de las Fuerzas de la OELA, por lo que el comandante de la misma decide tomar una decisión radical. *'Comandante de la OELA:' ¿Y ahora cuál es la novedad? *'Soldado:' La novedad es que... Las fuerzas chinas están realizando una cacería contra nuestros espías. Y no descansarán hasta lograr su objetivo. *'Comandante de la OELA:' Maldición... Ahora ellos va a tener toda la ventaja y lo más seguro es que terminarán aplastándonos. *'Soldado:' A menos que... Contactemos con nuestra "arma maravilla" *'Comandante de la OELA:' ¡¿"arma maravilla"?! *'Soldado:' Así es, nos estamo refiriendo al Comando Estelar de Fuerzas Alienígenas. *'Comandante de la OELA:' Te refieres a... *'Soldado:' Si, tenemos que recurrir a ellos. Quizás no sean una fuerza convencional, pero podrían ser nuestra única esperanza. *'Comandante de la OELA:' Bueno, si así me lo sugieres... La OELA manda al Comando Estelar a todos los frentes de batalla, principalmente a los territorios aún bajo control chino, con el fin de sacarlos del territorio americano. Todo esto, mientras el resto de la unidades de la OELA continúan con los combates y las tácticas guerrilleras. Partido Iberico * Reunión del alto mando del partido en la isla privada. * Argantonio: 'Y entonces, mientras las guerrillas... * ''Una explosión interrumpe a Argantonio y vuela la puerta. Miembros de la oposición interna del partido entran con pistolas. A su mando van su líder y Mitrao. * 'Gualdés: '¡Arriba las manos! ¡Ahora! * 'Guardia: '''Ni de coña. * ''Ambos bandos empiezan a disparar. Se producen múltiples muertes en ambos bandos, pero finalmente el bando opositor empieza a vencer. Cuentan ahora con mucha superioridad numérica. * 'Argantonio: '''No tenemos ninguna oportunidad. ¡Tirad las armas! * ''Los partidarios de Argantonio hacen caso a su líder y se rinden. * 'Gualdés: '''Finalmente te tengo, rata. Ahora morirás. Tu tiranía se acabará. Tus partidarios restantes se pasarán a mi o morirán. Esto se acabó, Argantonio. * ''Gualdés apunta su pistola hacia Argantonio, cuando de repente se oye un tiro en la sala. Gualdés se gira y ve a partidarios de Argantonio, liderados por Viriato. Los rendidos recogen las armas. La pelea continúa. * 'Gualdés: ¡'Fuego a discrección! * Gualdés se gira y dispara hacia los enemigos que antes se habían rendido y habían retomado las armas. Uno de sus disparos impacta en Argantonio. * 'Viriato: '¡Padre! ¡No! * Viriato se lanza hacia su padre, arremetiendo contra todos los que se ponen delante. * 'Viriato: '¡Padre! ¡Dime algo! * '''Argantonio: ''(Agonizante). Hijo... Se acabó... Dejo este mundo, asesinado por un traidor. Lleva adelante mis planes. Y véngame. * ''Argantonio finalemnte espira. Viriato, loco de rabia, se lanza contra el asesino de su padre. Le desarma de un puñetazo y empiezan a luchar en cuerpo a cuerpo. Finalmente, Gualdés cae al suelo y Viriato recoge su arma del suelo. Va a disparar cuando nota una pistola detrás suyo. * Mitrao: 'Se acabó el juego. * ''Mitrao aprieta el gatillo y Viriato cae desplomado y muerto al suelo. De repente Mitrao oye una voz. De repente ve como los enemigos salen corriendo de la sala. * 'Gualdés: '''Gracias Mitrao. ¡Perseguidlos, que no escapen! * ''Los guardias se lanzan a la presecución, mientras los partidarios de Argantonio abandonan corriendo la casa. El último en salir gira la tapa de su boli dos veces y la casa salta por los aires. La mayor parte de la oposición se encontraba dentro, por lo que muchos enemigos han caído. El que ha hecho saltar la casa por los aires coge su móvil y llama. * 'Miembro: '''Hola Viriato. Lo de usar el robot bomba con tu forma ha funcionado, al igual que las bombas de por toda la casa. Por desgracia, tu padre ha muerto, pero probablemente su asesino también. * '''Viriato: '''Lamento mucho su muerte. Intentad recuperar el cuerpo, al igual que mirad si hay supervivientes. Buen trabajo, Leao. * '''Leao: '''Gracias señor. * '''Viriato: '''Di a Silgio y a Anamacandro, si es que siguen vivos, que continuen con el plan. Se ha de avanzar por Andalucía, mientras nuestras guerrillas se hacen pasar por guerrillas unificadoras locales. * '''Leao: '''Si, siguen vivos. Han logrado salir de la redada que nos han tendido. Tercer Trimestre del Octavo año ''"Mientras la Situacion Mundial se complica frente a los nuevos teatros mundiales como son en America la Rebelion diriguida por la OELA hacen estragos en las colonias Chinas y aunque la OELA contaba con la ventaja la balanza se ve a favor de china con la llegada de nuevas fuerzas junto con soldados mechas los cualez hacen retroceder a la OELA en las lineas del frente , en Asia las rebeliones en Filipinas e Indonesia que sumen en caos ambas naciones mientras los gigantes Asiaticos de China y la Federacion Indo-Japonesa mueves sus hilos en estas naciones para obtenerlas en sus federaciones junto con la guerra comercial entre ambas potencias que hace que los efectos lleguen a territorios tan lejanos como Africa en la pelea por controlar el mercado mundial mientras Medio Oriente muestra una actitud pro-Indo-Japonesa (a excepcion de Pakistan) , Africa se encuentra mas en una posicion a favor de China , Mientras en europa aunque continentalmente aun se recupera de la guerra universal hay una la cual aun no muestra signos de mejorar Iberia , La guerra de unificacion iniciada por portugal al invadir cataluña a causado mas estragos en la region y se empiezan a registar en ambos bandos grupos protestantes que buscan que sus gobiernos firmen la paz aunque se registra movimientos mas fuertes en cataluña que en Portugal al estar esta nacion mas destruida por la guerra, en otro planeta los Draeni continuan sus negociaciones con los miembros de la CER " Comando especial Romano (En pocas, tengo un acuerdo con Zimba y pues me da pereza detallarlo) Vega se encuentra en la capital del Klareth para entrevistarse con el Maestro de Armas K'lock sobre una aprobada lista de estas, ya que muchas ya se encuentran desfasadas por la falta de manteniminto profesional. Por otro lado, el joven Jorak Jkol enviado por el rey es recibido junto a sus guardaespaldas en el campamento. Rápidamente el niño queda impresionado al ver a los héroes, saliéndose de la custodia de sus guardias para correr hacia un círculo de tierra definido por estacas y una línea en la misma. En este se encuentran Cyber Smoke y Van Damme entrenando. Van Damme y Cyber Smoke intercambian golpes sagazmente, con una velocidad y precisión sobrehumana, y con más defensas que golpes de lleno. De repente Cyber Smoke se desmaterializa, Van Damme queda totalmente desconcertado, cuando de repente el autómata aparece varios metros tras el y dispara su gancho, el cual a medio camino cae al suelo por su falta de mantenimiento. El belga se ríe y se lanza con una gran patada hacia el androide, el cuál se vuelve a desmaterializar. De la nada, el galo empieza a sufrir una hondanada de golpes que no llegan de ningún lado en específico, pero el peleador no es tonto y se abre totalmente en el piso, al caer logra esquivar los golpes y para levantarse da una patada hacia arriba y gira hacia atrás, hasta quedar de pie. La patada da de lleno en Cyber Smoke, que lo lanza hacia atrás y lo vuelve a materializar. El robot se levanta. 'Cyber Smoke: '''Vaya... has mejorado bastante Jean, tal vez combatir con osos no era una idea tan descabellada. ''El actor sonrió y le estrechó la mano amistosamente a Cyber Smoke. Los guardias draenei que presenciaron la escena dejaron su asombro que se convirtió en terror, ¿osos?, los únicos osos que había en esa planeta se supone que eran capaces de cortar por la mitad a medio batallón de los suyos, ¿y aquel hombre entrenaba con ellos?. En su distracción, el joven draenei se logra colar al círculo de peleas, los guardias al percatarse y muy asustados por ello, se cuelan también al círculo. Van Damme alcanza a darse la vuelta y ve al niño con una sonrisa encantadora muy natural de el, el niño se encandila al ver su magnanimidad de artemarcialista y se resbala con la arena del círculo, cayendo fuertemente. Van Damme quita su sonrisa y la cambia por una cara de sorpresa amarga, corre a socorrer al caído, pero cuando llega un soldado lo golpea abruptamente en el pecho con la base de su lanza para alejarlo, Van Damme, con la guardia baja, recibe de lleno el golpe y cae de culo en el piso a medio metro de la joven criatura, que es rápidamente cargada por uno de los guardias. 'Guardia Draenei: '¡Déjalo sucio humano!, solo está aquí para ver y aprender, no para establecer contacto con ustedes -Gritó el soldado. Al escuchar eso, los héroes cercanos al círculo de pelea se acercaron lenta y hostilmente, Remy se acercó con una oxidada navaja entre las manos posicionada como un ladrón experto, Caballero Rojo estaba ahí con unas también oxidadas y gruesas cadenas entre manos, Abel se encontraba con las vendas de las manos llenas de sangre del día y André el Gigante cargaba para su defensa un enorme tronco al hombro. La confrontación era vista a lo lejos en la copa de un árbol por el asesino Arno Dorian. Van Damme se acerca al hombre, Cyber Smoke queda en posición de pelea, los guardias se colocan en círculo con sus lanzas preparadas para ser clavadas, y al momento en que el jefe de la expedición y el belga quedan cara a cara, se escucha un sonido de látigo, pero era todo menos ello, Eneas que había saltado y lanzó su espada corta entre los dos guerreros para terminar con el conflicto, al enterrarse en el piso produjo un temblor que desequilibró a todos los presentes. Eneas cae a mitad del círculo frente a los dos combatientes desequilibrados y los separa. 'Eneas: '¡BASTA!, necesitamos al Klareth Draenei en estos momentos, Jean, no puedes enfrentarlos o nos meteremos en más problemas de los que no podremos salir, y usted señor, debería poner el ejemplo para sus hombres, no iniciar conflictos que sabe que les costaría la vida, y encima meter en medio a tal pobre criatura... este incidente llegará a oídos de su comandante en jefe. Reacio pero helado por esa afirmación, el draenei se da la vuelta y ordena la retirada de los suyos, mientras se lleva en un brazo al niño, el cual al todo contrario de estar traumado por lo vivido, todavía ve con admiración a Van Damme mientras se aleja, el belga discute con Eneas pero lo logra ver de reojo, y en ese segundo decide verlo mejor y volverle a sonreír, el niño se sintió tranquilo. Mientras tanto, en la Tierra... 'Decapre: '''Necesitamos apoyo extra. '''Juli: '''Si, por eso te necesitamos, hermana. '''Juni: '''Normalmente las Dolls no piden ayuda... pero ahora es necesario... ''Las antiguas miembros de las Dolls le hablaban a una figura sentada en la oscuridad de espaldas a ellas, que no respondía. 'Decapre: '...Es una orden, Février. Inmediatamente al pronunciar esas palabras, se observó un fino pero potente resplandor rojo en la cabeza de aquella figura. 'Février: '...¿A dónde vamos y qué haré, capitán? Y a pesar de toda la inexpresividad de la cuasi-robótica mujer, se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en su cara. Roma, Italia. 'Lars Alexandersson: '''Entonces, ¿cómo va la situación global? '''Area: '''Bueno, Lars... que te diré... '''Lars Alexandersson: '¿?... Solo dilo, supongo 'Dolph Lundgren: '''Estamos notando una anomalía temporal... y no parece nada bueno lo que viene de ella... '''Lars Alexandersson: '...¿Claudio? El exorcista italiano estaba totalmente concentrado en la pantalla, y con ello totalmente en silencio, hasta que... 'Claudio Serafino: '...Prepárense -Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, en ese mismo instante en el que articuló tales palabras, algo acababa de pasar en algún lugar del mundo, algo totalmente malo. Comando especial californiano Año 2031 todo va de maravilla para nuestra banda de asesinos experimentales actualmente andan celebrando sobre los años que han pasado sobre el nacimiento de la banda (no postee pero bueno algo es algo) '''Slenderman: '''Ok hoy vamos a dar la conferencia de los años de vida de nuestro grupo asesino todas las legiones estaran reunidas hoy para celebrar esta maravilla matando gente inocente veremos quien consigue mas victimas. '''Jeff: Bueno hoy hare muchas victimas mas que todos ustedes jejeje. Ben: Ya veremos quien ganara en esta porque es una competencia entre tu, ticci, freddy y yo haber quien gana de nosotros 4. Freddy Fazbear: Ya veremos quien gana Medic: Porque presiento que esto par de 4 van a terminar haciendo una pendejada como los otros años de la conferencia. Sally: Ya los conoces en lugar de matar van a ser muchas pendejadas como explotar la mansion de Thanos o peor hecharle la culpa el grupo de OELA sobre sus cosas estupidas. "El grupo de 4 idiotas salen de la mansion para ir rumbo a Houston Texas para matar a gente inocente pero van a cometer muchas pendejadas como la suelen ser los años anteriores" Ben: Llegamos al fin este quien sera nuestra primera victima. Freddy Fazbear: Lopez Obrador. Jeff: Freddy ya hablamos de esto no podemos matar a presidente pero somos creepypastas si lo hacemos es mejor, Ticci Toby: Jeff tiene un punto hagamoslo. "Viajan a México para terminar con la vida de presidente Lopez Obrador" En el Senado de la república Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador: La Mafia del poder debe ser debilitada para la nacion porque este dijo que es bueno y que los centroamericanos mueran. Jeff: '''Ahi esta vamos rapido matemoslo y nos vamos. Ok estan listos chicos. '''Ben: Si Ticci Toby y Freddy Fazbear: Como el agua. "Jeff se acerca a Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador para saludarlo de forma educada y matarlo de una vez por todas" "Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador se va a la junta privada pero es detenido por unos extraños" Jeff: Hola esta interesado a comprar una Playstation a unos 8.900 pesos mexicanos como los llaman asi ustedes. Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador: No juego a videojuegos. Jeff: Tiene que porque es mas mire los videojuegos son chidos no los tome a mal. "Freddy llega y le da un putazo a Andres Manuel matandolo al instante" Jeff: -_- pendejo que acabas de hacer mejor vamonos antes de que lleguen las autoridades "Se van mientras las autoridades llegan ven al Presidente de México muerto con esta noticia México entra en guerra civil por la toma del poder por parte de los narco para asi dominar el pais una vez mas pero esta vez mas fuerte creando nuevos estados y naciones" Circulo realista * "3 Meses despues de los eventos previos" * "Reino Maquina" "Laboratorios Reales" "Nueva Babilonia""Un Cilindro de gran tamaño (3 metros de alto y unos 2 de ancho) se puede ver mientras este se encuentra conectado a 2 Contenedores en los cuales se encuentra Materiales organicos y en el otro Materiales sinteticos" * SHW-58 : "Revisando unos paneles" Los sistemas se encuentran funcionando a su maxima capacidad , solo falta que el sujeto de prueba entre en contenedor central , traiganla * "2 H-63 llevando una oficial China encadenada y con mordaza se lo quitan y la tiran dentro del contenendor para luego este cerrarse" * SHW-58 : El sujeto de prueba esta listo inicien los preparativos * N-1 : Espero buenos resultados SHW-58 "observando a traves de una camara" * SHW-58 : Entendido Majestad inicien transmutacion "Presiona unos botones y jala una palanca" * "El contenedor empieza a ser inundado por 2 lados mientras que por unos sale un liquido rojo por el otro se ve un liquido negro mientras la oficial golpea la puerta para intentnar salir reaccionando al panico" * SHW-58 : El sujeto puestra reacciones comunes frente a una situacion desconocida iniciando fase 2 , inicien la desintegracion "jalando una palanca" * "La mujer dentro del contenedor mientras se asfixia empieza a sentir un horrible dolor mientras cargas electricas dentro de este junto que esta se empieza a desintegrar a nivel molecular mientras esta mujer alcanza a mandar un gran grito antes de desintegrarse" * HW-58 : Iniciando la Fase 3 la fase de Re-integracion "Jala una tercera palanca" * "Mientras una segunda carga electrica de color morada hace que el liquido rojo y negro empiezen a colisionar entre si" * SHW-58 : Esta fase es la mas peligrosa asi que es sugerible que las maquinas que estan cerca se protegan como puedan * "De las 12 soldados que estan vigilando el contenedor todos se alejan por seguridad escondiendose en los objetos mas cercanos mientras el contenedor empieza a irradiar calor" * N-1 : Como esta la situacion SHW-58 ? * SHW-58 : El sujeto paso la fase de desintegracion ahora su cuerpo se esta reintegrando y mientras esto sucede las Nano-maquinas estan mezclandose a nivel celular con las celulas organicas del sujeto lo cual provoca una reaccion que genera calor lo cual provoca esa irradiacion del contenedor * "El contenedor empieza a enfriarse y suena una alarma" * SHW-58 : El proceso esta completo ahora envien un soldado a ver el huesped * "Mientras 11 soldados apuntan al contenedor uno abre la compuerta del contenedor y se aleja apuntando tambien" * "Una mujer empieza a caminar fuera del contenedor vestida con una capucha negra que cubre todo su cuerpo" * N-1 : y esa ropa ? * SHW-58 : programe a unas nano-maquinas para que formaran ese vestido de vieja ropa que tomamos de los humanos para evitar obscenidades en un expermiento * N-1 : Me agrada esa idea * "La mujer mira a los soldados y luego dice" * xxxxx : Donde estoy y quienes son ustedes ? * SHW-58 : Parece que sufrio amnesia derivado de la desintegracion y luego re integracion de su cerebro * N-1 : mmm , investigenla por ahora excelente trabajo N-1 * SHW-58 : Gracias Majestad * N-1 : ahora me comunicare con Z-14 tengo una mision especial para el adios "Se corta la comunicacion" * "Reino Maquina" "Regiones Peruana" "Laboratorio de armas" "Z-14 observando mientras 2 obreros sostienen unas cajas" * Z-14 : Tengan cuidado con las cargas , por el amor al codigo estos obreros van a causarme un corto circuito * "En lo que dice eso un holograma de N-1 aparece detras de el" * N-1 : Hola Z-14 * Z-14 : Majestad que sucede * N-1 : Nada importante solo vengo a darte una orden especial te enviare ayuda asi que espero que no me falles * Z-14 : y cual es esa orden ? * N-1 : Quiero que vayas al presente y captures mas humanos del presentes * Z-14 : ... , mis sistemas auditivos escucharon bien ? , quiere que vaya a capturar humanos del presente ? * N-1 : Si , buena suerte , tus refuerzos llegaran en 2 dias buena suerte rey maquina fuera * "Se corta el holograma" Klareth Draenei Los soldados de los lamentos estaban haciendo patrulla en la Torre del Risco y la Torre del Oso hasta que Jakter y 10 soldados llegaron a la zona Soldado draenei 1: Oiga, ¡que enseña llevan, los voy a entregar ante Klakter, Rey de la Esperanza y Guardián del Oso! Jakter: Tonterías... Sinceramente creo que eres un jkul, admitelo... Insecto Soldado draenei 1: ¿Me llamas impostor? Tú eres el impostor, vete Jakter: ¿Donde está ese "rey" jkul tuyo? Soldado draenei 1: No te dire... Lárgate o voy a usar la fuerza Jakter: Ok... *Saca su espada y se la clava al soldado en el pecho* Pero prefiero ser yo quien use la fuerza... El Gran Castillo de los Lamentos ocultos entre los árboles, un soldado que avistó el asesinato se dirigio entre los grandes pasillos techados que habían entre el Bosque del Trono y las Torres... Tras llegar al Bosque del Trono, él exaltado se dirigió al rey y a su hijo: Soldado draenei 2: ¡Asesinaron a un soldado! Otro draenei pero con diferente enseña... No se ¿qué hago? Klakter: Tranquilo, inicien un ataque preventivo con las flecha Jukan: Yo ire con ellos, Tierra te protegera si atacan ¿cuántos son? Soldado draenei 2: Son 10, ningún arquero, pero llevan otra enseña un jkul degollado... No sé si atacar Klakter: Ataca, asesina al menos a uno Soldado draenei 2: Sí, Alteza Tras la reunión, el soldado draenei avanza con otros 3 arqueros y empiezan a lanzar flechas desde la torre, pero Jakter los vio y decidieron retirarse, sin embargo en plena retirada lograron herir al caballo de Eon Campodebil y a él, Jakter, lo vio caer pero decidio no ayudarlo pues están disparando.'' Al percatarse de eso, los soldados decidieron llevarse a Eon hacia la guarida, este forcejeo un poco pero era inútil. En el Bosque del Trono: Eon: ¡Dejame impostores draenei, Kolar los masacrara a todos! Jakter: Bueno, así que hay un tal Kolar *Lo golpea* Klakter: ¿Kolar? ¿Kolar Guklu? Eon: Sí, ¿por qué? Klakter: Así que mi antiguo compañero de batallón me quiere conquistar... Pues... Listo, ¿donde está? Eon: A unas 1000 leguas de aquí, que sería un mes de viaje si el clima es favorable claro... Soy Lord Eon de la Casa Campodebil, Lord del Grand Valley Klakter: Así que tenemos a un lord, pues vamos hacerte la vida fácil, ¿Grand Valley está cerca de aquí? Eon: Sí a una legua, ¿por? Klakter: Dobla la rodilla Eon: A cambio de que? Klakter: La libertad pero estarás aquí nombraras a un castellano para que cuide Grand Valley en mi nombre... Eon: Bien pero desatame. ''Dos doldados desatan a Eon que, este de mala gana dobla la rodilla y entrega su espada jurando fidelidad al Rey Klakter'', en la Torre del Riachuelo, un búho llega a la ventana de Kolar este agarra y asesina al búho para sacar la instrucción en su pata. Kolar: Así que el viejo de Klakter es ese rey... Bueno, prepararemos un ataque... Y dominare gran parte del mundo... ''Tras esto, 5000 soldados al mando de Kolar viajan hacia el norte, la mayoría son arqueros, lanceros y una menor parte son espadachines, las armas que son muy visibles son: Lanza de escorpión, Araks, Espadas de doble filo y el famoso Arco de Arciano, en la Torre del Risco, una reunió entre 10 soldados draenei y Jukan declaran su misma movilización al norte para reclamarla como "Tierra de Ríos" al ser una tierra donde los 3 ríos (Del Risco, Aguasclaras y Aguasníveas) se cruzan y forman una gran laguna (Laguna del Desconocido), supuestamente son miembros de los clanes de las aguas, que según la leyenda no son jkul simples si no que pueden respirar bajo el agua. Cherīōdā Documento clacificado: Instrucciones: *Se bloqueara toda actividad de transpro te o ayuda a China alos rebeldes del sudeste asiatico. *Se apoyaran rebeliones en Birmania. *Se enfocara el apoyo d elas naciones de oriente medio para ganar el apoyo de la liga arabe al completo. *Bsucaremos anular la influencia Chian en Africa. *Buscaremos amplair nustra influencia en America y Europa. *Seguimos con la eliminaciónd einsurgentes. *Seguimos con la construcción de nuevas armas. *Y seís cafés, tres vasos de té y una botella de leche. OELA El Comandante de la OELA estaba disfrutando de una cena en su comedor, donde de repente, recibe la noticia de que los nuevos refuerzos de la China imperial hacen retroceder a las mismas fuerzas de la OELA. 30 minutos mas tarde, el Comandante decide ir rápidamente a la sala de guera para ver que es lo que pasaba en los frentes de batalla... *'Comandante de la OELA:' ¿Donde estan nuestras fuerzas ahora? *'Mensajero 1:' Fíjate que te iba a decir algo relacionado con ello, resulta que los chinos recién acaban de enviar más refuerzos. *'Comandante de la OELA:' Bien, espero que nuestras fuerzas puedan vencerlos a todos de una vez. *'Mensajero 2:' Comandante, venimos a darle una mala noticia: Nuestras fuerzas han retrocedido su línea en una distancia de 70 kilómetros; al parecer las fuerzas imperiales chinas se están volviendo imparables. *'Comandante de la OELA:' ¡¿Que demonios dicen?! ¡Esos chinos deberían de estar muertos! *'Mensajero 1:' Hemos intentado todas las opciones posibles, desde la más diplomática hasta la guerra convencional. No creo que tengamos otra opción. *'Comandante de la OELA:' De todas maneras, nosotros tenemos todavía un as bajo la manga. *'Mensajero 2:' Ja, No se haga ilusiones, comandante. Ya no tenemos más opciones. *'Comandante de la OELA:' Por supuesto que todavía tenemos una opción... ¡LA OPCIÓN NUCLEAR! *'Mensajeros:' ¡¿OPCIÓN NUCLEAR?! *'Comandante de la OELA:' Yo me encargare de enviar a mis mejores espías, los cuales acudirán a Pekín disfrazados de diplomáticos, les entregarán una maleta supuestamente con dinero y documentos a favor de la paz, pero que en realidad será una maleta-bomba, capaz de detonar una explosión nuclear en Pekín. *'General de los Panteras Negras:' Comandante, ¿qué tal si vamos a enviar otros espías con otras maletas-bomba para detonarlas en el resto de ciudades chinas? jaja *'Comandante de la OELA:' Esta bien. En 2 horas enviaré una serie de aviones privados a China, para que nuestros espías realicen acciones en cada ciudad importante de China. Que sepan lo que les pasará a aquellos que se atrevan a pisotear la libertad de expresión en todo el mundo. *'General de los Boinas Cafés:' Esta bien, pero no creo que nos haga falta tanto tiempo. *'Comandante de la OELA:' ... (suspira un poco) Bien, entonces que sean enviados en 30 minutos. Tras la orden del Comandante, decenas de espías llegaron a varias ciudades de China, donde colocaron las maletas-bomba en lugares ocultos dentro de las principales plazas de cada Ciudad. Por su parte, se realiza una nueva contraofensiva por tierra y aire de parte de los ejércitos de la OELA, quienes persisten en su lucha contra la ocupación china, mediante el recrudecimiento de las llamadas "Ofensivas Relámpago". Partido Iberico * Con la eliminación de la oposición, los líderes del partido respiran tranquilos. Ahora se reúnen. * Viriato: '¿Cómo va la guerra? * '''Enviado de Silgio: '''La guerra avanza, lenta pero progresivamente. Sin embargo, parte del pueblo quiere la paz. * '''Viriato: '''Bien, continuad los ataques. En cuanto al pueblo, vamos a hacerles cambiar de idea. ¡Traed las nuevas bombas! * '''Enviado de SIlgio: '''Vais... ¿vais a matarles? * '''Viriato: '''No. Estas nuevas bombas tienen un virus de control mental. Con ese virus, les podré inculcar las ideas que quiera. Las lanzaremos en las manifestaciones que hayan. Os haré una demostración. Traed a uno de los antiguos rebeldes. * '''Guardia: '''Va. * ''Viriato lanza la bomba contra él. Después va hacia un ordenador y teclea varias cosas. * 'Viriato: '''Dime, que opinas de mi. * '''Prisionero: '''Eres el mejor, una mente brillante. * '''Viriato: '¿Ves? * 'Enviado de Silgio: '''Pero puede estar mintiendo. * '''Viriato: '''Se que no lo está. Hace dos horas traté de interrogarle, y le hice esta misma pregunta y me dijo algo bastante diferente... En fin, tirad estas bombas de virus del pensamiento en la manifestación. Estos virus son como una mente colmena... y esa mente es ese ordenador ''(eso es lo que creen todos, en realidad la mente es Viriato). Primer trimestre del Noveno Año (2032) "Llegó la muerte un día y arrasó con todo, todo, todo, todo un vendaval, y fue un fuerte vendaval. (Fito Paez)" La guerra de Independencia Americana recibe un vuelco inesperado , En China se detecta el movimiento de espias de la OELA y aunque algunos logran ser atrapados , aun asi fue demasiado tarde se detectan explosiones nucleares en las ciudades de Taipei , Yichang , Dalian y Hong Kong matando a millones mientras que al recibir las noticias el Emperador Chino decide hacerle pagar a los rebeldes Americanos disparando Ojivas nucleares potenciadas con Negario por todas las zonas rebeldes de America destrozando las principales ciudades en esas areas junto con convertir en grandes zonas radioactivas ademas de asesinar a la mayoria de la poblacion de las zonas rebeldes , debido a esto las fuerzas de la OELA son mermadas gravemente mientras que las fuerzas Chinas lanzan una gran ofensiva en represalia al estar sus fuerzas americanas intactas al no ser afectadas por el ataque nuclear de la OELA haciendo retroceder a las fuerzas de la OELA rapidamente con una politica de cero tolerancia frente a los rebeldes , Mientras en el Sur el repentino asesinato del presidente de Mexico provoca que esta nacion caiga en un estado de guerra civil entre grupos de narcotraficantes y los rezagados del gobierno se registran intentos de ataque de estos grupos en las fronteras de California y Texas , En Asia el impacto nuclear dentro de China merma la capacidad industrial del gigante Asiatico lo cual es aprovechado por la Federacion Indo-Japonesa la cual rapdiamente llena el vacio en las demandas economicas que solian provenir de China lo cual hace que aumenta aun mas su influencia economica en Medio Oriente y ademas empezar a ganar influencia en Africa , America aunque en Europa tambien logra algunos negocios estos son muy pocos , En Birmania se registran movimientos rebeldes en contra del gobierno pero actualmente no presentan demasiada amenaza para el gobierno , Mientras en Filipinas los movimientos separatistas retroceden frente a los ataques gubernamentales los cuales son apoyados por la Federacion Indo-Japonesa , pero en Indonesia la situacion es muy diferente siendo los insurgentes los que avanzan contra el gobierno al este tener que pelear en multiples frentes , En europa la guerra de unificacion Iberica al final queda en un estancamiento mientras las fuerzas portugesas son retenidas en el este de Andalucia , pero las fuerzas Catalanas tampoco son capaces de avanzar y debido a las protestas de paz Cataluña decide solicitar al gobierno de Portugal una reunion para firmar la paz de una vez , en Medio Oriente en los territorios de Iran se empiezan a recibir informes de desapariciones repentianas de pequeñas aldeas en las zonas montañosas , Mientras en otro planeta los Draeni inician la guerra de unificacion mientras los ejercitos de Klakter y Kolar combaten mientras los miembros de la CER en ese planeta se unen al combate a favor de Klakter Comando especial Romano Comando especial californiano Circulo realista * "'Base de operaciones Roboticas" "Presente" "Iran""Monte Damavand"'' * "Soldados roboticos patrullando sobre la montaña en modo de avion mientras dentro de la montaña un grupo de robots se encuentran construyendo su campamento mientras unos Hijos del Codigo vigilan las entradas" * Ciro : Joder que clima mas raro los de esta region * Azul : Ni que lo digas si no son esas molestas nubes son las tormentas de arena que demonios le pasa a este clima * Z-14 : Lo que pasa es inestabilidad por los humanos * Ciro y Azul : Jefe cientifico ! "Ponen pose de saludo militar" que se refiere con eso * Z-14 : Veran Hijos del codigo la Humanidad durante mucho tiempo estuvo usando energias no renovables como pilares fundamentales de su dominio , pero lo que no supieron hasta muy tarde es que si rompes el equilibro y no te esfuerzas en repararlo la vas a pagar muy caro y por como pueden ver algunas partes del mundo ya lo estan sufriendo * Ciro : Solo algunas ? y porque no todas ? * Z-14 : Zonas como Asia , Europa , Sudamerica y parte de Norte America y Medio Oriente no las reciben debido a que las potencias humanas regionales estan emplenado sistemas de control climaticos las cuales evitan que se desetabilice el clima en esas regiones * Azul : Y porque no lo emplean en todo el mundo ? * Z-14 : porque simplemente discuten por tonterias politicas y por cosas como el orgullo y por lo que pueden ver ya ven los resultados "Señalando hacia adentro" * "Se pueden como la gente capturada por las maquinas se encuentra siendo atendida por maquinas medicas y algunas pequeñas maquinas Grnt-23 juegan con los niños" * Z-14 : Muchos de los Humanos que atrapamos no muestran señales de que tengan los minimos recursos necesarios asi que estamos haciendo el trabajo de ellos y manteniendolos sanos hasta nuevo aviso * Ciro : Porque lo hace ? * Azul : Si ? , no son simplemente esclavos para las maquinas * Z-14 : No somos salvajes Azul , Solo tratamos a los organicos como ellos nos hayan tratado por ejemplo observa vez a esos niños ? * "Señala a unos niños jugando con un pequeño robot Grn-23t" * Azul : Si ? * Z-14 : Estos no muestran ni odio ni miedo a nosotros es mas incluso conviven con nosotros entonces simplemente los consideramos amigos y por lo tanto si tienen problemas los ayudaremos , en cambio si un humano nos trata de destruir u nos trata como amenazasa a neutralizar simplemente los eliminaremos o capturaremos para que paguen los daños que hayan provocado trabajando como esclavo o con peores metodos dependiendo de su ofensa * Ciro y Azul : vaya cruel pero justo * Z-14 : Bueno basta de platica , necesito los informes actuales * Azul : Si señor ! , actualmente los grupos de patrulleros informan de movimientos militares en la cercania de la montaña * Ciro : Por lo que parece ya llamamos la atencion señor * Z-14 : Bueno parece que tratan de encontrarnos * Azul : Señor que haremos ? , solo somos 5.000 maquinas contra una nacion humana ? , practicamente es el suicidio * Z-14 : Calmese soldado ahora escuche , cuando estabamos en la antartida no teniamos esta gran tecnologia solo tenias un arma y una caja de repuesto por escuadron y teniamos que compartir las piezas , tranquilizense con esta tecnologia no encontraremos muchos problemas ademas recuerden que solo tenemos que resistir hasta que el portal este terminado ahora diganles a las unidades patrulleras que hagan el protocolo Fantasma mientras JK-43 hace los suyo en Tenereha con sus 20.000 soldados nosotros tenemos la orden de distraer a las unidades Iranies hasta nuevo aviso * Azul y Ciro : Entendido Señor * "Tenereha" "Palacio de Gobierno" "Reunion de los Jefes de gobierno" "Mientras una gran cantidad de guardias vigila el palacio" * Jefe supremo de Iran : Parece que las noticias de desapariciones son verdaderas pueblos enteros vaciados de la nada hay alguna noticia ? * Jefe del ejercito de Iran: Hasta ahora no a habido nada aunque algunas unidades reportan aviones desconocidos andando sobre las montañas * Presidente de Iran : Posiblemente sea Afganistan o Pakistan haciendo de las suyas * Jefe del Ejercito : Lo dudo no hemos notado movimientos militares en las fronteras aunque por si reicibimos mucha estatica por alguna razon * Presidente de Iran : Posiblemente alguna falla tecnica debe ser eso * "En lo que dice se empieza a escuchar una gran balacera afuera" * Jefe supremo de Iran : que sucede ? * Jefe de Inteligencia : Un ataque , pero de quien o de que Nacion ? * Guardia 1 : Jefes de estado nos reportan que unas personas cubiertas atacan el palacio tenemos que sacarlos de aqui * Guardia 2 : Siganos * Jefe Supermo de Iran : Tienen razon tenemos que irnos * "En lo que dicen eso se escucha una explosion en las puertas y los 2 guardias tratan de apuntar solo para recibir un disparo de energia cada uno en la cabeza mientras la niebla se despeja y se puede ver como un ente encapuchado es escoltado por 2 mas" * xxx : Saludos jefes politicos y militares de Iran * Jefe supremo de Iran : Quiens son ustedes que hozan atacar la sede de gobierno de la Republica Islamica de Iran , creanos cuando descubramos que nacion los financio esto no se quedara asi * xxx : Creo que no entiende la Situacion Jefe supremo de Iran * "El desconocido y sus 2 escoltas se quitan las capuchas revelando que son JK-43 escoltado por 2 H-63 haciendo que los miembros del gobierno de Iran se asusten" * Todos los miembros presentes del gobierno de Iran : Son maquinas !? * JK-43 : Ahora que por fin nos revelamos permitanme presentarme , Soy el general JK-43 jefe del ejercito real de su Majestad N-1 del Reino Maquina * Jefe Supremo de Iran : Y que quieren en nuestra nacion ? * JK-43 : Simple queremos que firmen un acuerdo en el que prometen coperar con nuestra nacion y ademas de eso reinstaurar en el poder a la dinastia Pahlaví * Presidente de Iran : Que !? , estan locos porque deberiamos re-instalar la monarquia en nuestra nacion luego de la gran revolucion islamista que hace tantos años los derroco ? * JK-43 : Porque sino simplemente los mataremos a todos y los remplazaremos con lideres titeres los cuales con gusto estarian encantados de devolverles el poder , pensandolo bien , porque no hacerlo despues de todo ustedes los traicionaran * "JK-43 y sus escoltas balean a todos los miembros del gobierno a excepcion del Presidente" * Presidente de Iran : "Asustado" Que me van a hacer ? * JK-43 : o usted simplemente se convertira en nuestro titere "saca un frasco y lo abre y se libera un enjambre de nano-maquinas sobre el presidente" * "El presidente solo alcanza a dar un grito antes que estas entren dentro de el y este caiga inconsiente" * JK-43 : Esta echo , HQ-34 avisale a Z-14 tenemos el control de esta nacion , hora de retirarse dejaremos unos 240 hijos del codigo mezclados por la poblacion para que nos informen de la situacion mientras * "JK-43 se retira con sus escoltas se retiran junto con las 20.000 maquinas de vuelta a la montaña" Klareth Draenei Cherīōdā 1400 horas Escuadra de la flota comercial de la Federación, norte de Irán *Técnico de motor de gravedad: (Que es ser japonés, es acaso un lugar de nuestro nacimiento, o la cultura que nos inculcaron, talvez un tipo de marca o de sesgo) *Pronto se agitaran las cosas en el sureste ¿no? *Técnico de sistemas de navegación: Así es. (La moral del independentista será probada, si de verdad son libres en una dictadura, si de verdad son ciertas las palabras de sus líderes; que es ser un federado, un sueño, talvez una especie de meta o conspiración) *Comandante de la nave: La operación Maia no es algo que deban pensar mucho, estamos aquí por la operación Jericó. *Técnico de comunicaciones: comándate, es lo que temíamos. *Comándate de la nave: Sabemos que están allí, pero ante que todo, una pregunta… qué es ser un Dark? *''"De un momento a otro una transmision empieza a escucharse"'' *ZG-1 : Nave de prosedencia Indo-Japonesa aqui el representante mecanico ZG-1 solicitando muestra de poscionamiento amigable frente a nuestros miembros para que su pregunta sea respondida. *Técnico de sistemas de navegación: Aplicando sistemas de verificación de no-armamento, de acuerdo con el tratado de desarrollo de comercio establecidos por el protocolo de transito comercial de Nagasaki. ¿cumplen los requerimientos minimos? *ZG-1 : Utilizando ese protocolo como mediador nuestro grupo actualmente no cumple los requisitos sin embargo estamos dispuestos a desactivar el armamento necesario para cumplir los requisitos siempre y cuando los suyos tambien lo hagan *Tecnico de comunicaciones. ¿comandante? *Comandante de la nave: Inicien el proceso de desactivación de sistema de armamento. *ZG-1 : Detectando desactivacion de armamento muestra de señal amigable confirmada , desactivando armamento ofensivo , que desean de nuestro grupo ahora ? *Comandante de la nave: entender!... ¿que es un dark? *ZG-1 : ... , Un Dark orginalmente eran seres organicos que no tuvieron otra opcion que sacrificar sus cuerpos espirituales y encadenarlos en cuerpos mecanicos solo para sobrevivir *Comandante de la nave: Lo siento, no hemos preguntado que eran, sino que son.. ¿por qué un dark asesina e utiliza inocentes? *ZG-1 : Esa razon proviene de la reaccion inicial organica frente a nosotros , ustedes usualmente nos relacionan con homicidas o con asesinos y nos atacaron lo cual provoco que nosotros nos defendieramos y sobre tu pregunta sobre los inocentes actualmente se encuentran prisioneros siendo vigilados , los que son utilizados como experimientos o transformados son criminales de guerra que trataron de destruirnos. *Comandate de la nave: ¿La venganza es su razón de ser?, ¿los inocentes devorados en marte eran culpables por pertenecer a una dictadura que no escogieron? *ZG-1 : ... , sus deducciones estan parcialmente correctas comandante las maquinas nacimos del sufrimiento que ustedes los humanos nos provocaron y en retribucion les dimos muertes por eso masacramos a los civiles en marte , pero no somos entes que estan segados por la vengaza , luego de nuestra invasion revisaron la superficie de marte ? , provocamos la muerte de alguna otra especie ademas de la humana ? , y sobre la dictadura a diferencia de ustedes nosotros estamos enlazados con los otros miembros de nuestra raza lo cual hace que podamos confiar uno del otro sin la necesidad de estar con un sistema optico encima del otro *Comandate de la nave: entonces... un humano que no ha hecho nada contra un Dark.. ¿es culpable por ser un humano? *ZG-1 : Incorrecto , luego de la masacre marciana los 4 entes mas poderosos del Reino decidieron llegar a un concenso sobre el trato con los organicos y decidieron seguir una politica de "Causa y consecuencia" para ustedes quiere decir que nuestras maquinas reaccionaran dependiendo de como ustedes interactuen con ellos , si los tratan amigable , amigable las maquinas los trataran , sin embargo si tratan de poner en peligro la integridad de algunos de los nuestros el organico que lo haga recibira un castigo equivalente al nivel de daño provocado. *Comandante de la nave: ¿entonces que buscan en esta tierra? ¿poder?¿un sentido? *ZG-1 : Por ordenes del alto mando hemos venio a esta tierra para poder establecer un enlaze cuantico con otros 2 mundos los cuales nuestro rey tiene interes , pero nuestro principal objetivo es la busqueda del conocimiento. *Comandante de la nave: ¿la Dark order tiene claro que el pueblo iraní está bajo la protecciód ela federación? *ZG-1 : Lo tenemos claro el sistema de seguridad Irani no fue muy dificil de descifrar y notar eso , sin embargo Iran contaba con los requisitos necesarios para poder establecernos nosotros las maquinas. *Comandante de la nave: ¿entonces qué es ser un Dark? *ZG-1 : Un Dark es un organico que tuvo que convertirse en maquina para sobrevivir como dijimos previamente , si buscas una resuesta filosofica lamento decir que no lo encontrara conmigo solo estoy configurado para interactuar con las nociones cientificas , si deseas una respuesta de ese grado tendria que comunicarlo con el jefe de operaciones del presente. *Comandante de la nave: Si no es mucha molestia... *ZG-1 : Transfiriendo Comunicacion espere unos minutos *Z-14 : Que sucede ZG-1 te configuraron para hablar por nosotros frente a los organicos *ZG-1 : Jefe de Operaciones piden una respuesta filosofica *Z-14 : Bien corta las comunicacones es mi turno de contestar la pregunta de los organicos *ZG-1 : Si comandante "Corta la Señal" *Z-14 : Ahora organico mas vale que esta pregunta sea importante nuestro rey odia la perdida de tiempo y yo hace poco me gane este rango y no pienso arriesgarlo asi que dimela pregunta. *Comandante de la nave: Es una despuesta demaciado arrogante, creí que no encontraria a alguien con alma, la pregunta es sencilla... ¿qué es un Dark? tengo explisitas ordenes de llevar una respuesta OELA Partido Iberico Categoría:The Great Bat Categoría:After the Storm (The Great Bat)